This invention generally relates to latches for panels and doors, particularly latches used for the exterior of aircraft. This invention specifically relates to latch assemblies which provide a positive indication whether the latch is in the locked or unlocked position. These latches are particularly useful for use on the exterior surfaces of aircraft where it is important that the latch present a flush surface with the aircraft body and also clearly indicate whether it is in the locked or unlocked position.
Latches utilized on the exteriors of the aircraft are designed in accord with the required aerodynamic properties of the aircraft. Such latches are generally flush mounted with the panels or doors secured by the latch. Because the equipment covered or contained by the exterior doors or panels may require access for maintenance and servicing, the latch should be relatively easy to open and close. However, in addition to providing relative ease in opening and closing of the latch, the latch should also provide a positive locking feature. It is also desirable that the latch provide a positive visual indication of whether the latch is in the locked and/or unlocked position.